


Две самых порицаемых вещи

by ivIHR



Series: Энни из Глубокой Бездны [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivIHR/pseuds/ivIHR
Summary: Не заходите к подросткам в спальню, вы не захотите этого видеть
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Энни из Глубокой Бездны [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197275





	Две самых порицаемых вещи

На ночь выгоняли лошадей на выпас. Здесь, конечно, был город, но город условный, такой, что и на карте если отмечался, то маленькой серой точкой без названия, будто картограф сомневался в том что тут кто-то живет, или стыдился того, что точно это знает. Поэтому на ночь выгоняли лошадей на выпас. В конце концов, лошади - лучше, чем ничего.  
Джек и ещё трое таких же как он парней, которым было некуда особо пристроиться между весной и осенью, нанялись к местному купцу, и теперь стерегли полуспящий табун о трех головах да жеребёнке, как говорится, от волков и дураков. Что тех, что других в последние годы понаразвелось в округе достаточно; двоих лошадей купец уже потерял, и теперь на охране не экономил… в меру своего скудоумия; доверил же он четверым молодым дурням, считай, весь свой доход.  
Оверленд, конечно, заранее отлынивать не спешил, но, случись чего, знал, толку от него одного, ответственного такого, будет как от козла молока.  
Парни запалили низенький костёр, разложились, и почали в ожидании ужина травить байки; про русалок да про леших, про соседей да про родню, про бесов да про ведьм. Под конец нервный детина нетрезвым срывающимся голосом поведал, что, мол, видел - аяаяй - самого! Кромешника! в его-де собственной спальне! За это детина был справедливо высмеян - взрослый вроде бы парень, а в сказки верит. Джек вдруг подумал о ужасной, омерзительной, скабрезнейшей шутке на свете, от чего он заржал так, что лошадей разбудил. Парни то ли по инерции, то ли поняв, о чём тот думает, заржали тоже.

***  
Следующий день Джек проспал, и проснулся только под вечер, уже в темноте, один в комнате. В штанах назревал вопрос, решением которого парень занялся, закутавшись в одеяло и стараясь не издавать шума. Комната-комнатой, а соседей по дому тревожить не след, а то и, чего гляди, взгреют. Как на зло в голову лезла байка про Кромешника. Как на зло, тени в углу начали складываться в человекообразную фигуру.  
Джек зажмурился, притворяясь спящим.  
Не было никаких звуков, кроме заввывания ветра, стука веток в ставни и скрипа старого дома. Оверленд решил приоткрыть глаза, и увидел длинное непривычных черт мужское лицо прямо над своим.  
"У-ух сука," сдавленно прошипел он, вжимая голову в плечи, и кончил со сложным лицом, глядя в чужие жёлтые глаза.  
Глаза округлились на такое непотребство и растворились во мраке комнаты, пока Джек думал о двух самых порицаемых в христианстве вещах.

**Author's Note:**

> В серии уже два фанфика ящитаю это успех!


End file.
